


As Lightening Strikes

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Fluff, Jian Yi - Freeform, M/M, Zhan Zheng Xi - Freeform, incorrect19days, old xian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things changed slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Lightening Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Is Against The Workd by Coldplay while reading this :)

Things changed slowly.

You wouldn’t have seen it if you hadn’t been looking for it. 

One day Zhengxi didn’t push his hand away.

One day Zhengxi showed up to walk him to school. 

One day Zhengxi sent Jian Yi’s meal back because he’d asked for medium well and got medium rare. 

One day, Jian Yi got sick and Zhan Xi did his homework for him while he slept. 

One day Zhengxi grabbed his hand to lead him through a crowd, and didn’t let go when they’d reached the empty sidewalk.

One day Zhengxi hugged him when they met up. 

One day Zhengxi remembered his favorite color. 

One day Zhengxi bought Jian Yi’s favorite game so they could play it together. Zhan Xi never liked that game. 

One day Zhengxi held him as he cried and couldn’t explain why. 

One day Zhengxi bought tickets to a movie he knew he wouldn’t like. 

One day Jian Yi fell asleep in class and Zhan Xi picked a piece of rice from his hair. 

One day, and he would never know this part, when Jian Yi fell asleep during break, two girls walked by, whispering about him, wondering if he was single. 

One day Zhengxi put his hand on his shoulder, and watched them walk away, disappointed. 

One day Zhengxi listened to a group of girls talk about how they thought the two of them were gay. 

That day Zhengxi waited for Jian Yi and put his arm around him as they walked away. 

One day Jian Yi watched a gaggle of girls swarm his best friend, who forced his way through the group so they could walk to class together.

One day Zhengxi invited Jian Yi over and neither of them said a word for 3 hours. 

One day, behind Jian Yi’s back, Zhengxi returned He Tian’s wink as they passed.

One day Zhengxi personalized Jian Yi’s ringtone. 

One day someone asked Zhengxi if he was seeing anyone, and he said yes.

One day Zhengxi held Jian Yi’s shirt while he played basketball.

One day Zhengxi began to see his best friend differently.

One day Zhengxi took Jian Yi to the top of a mountain to light sparklers on his birthday.

One day Zhengxi made a wish he’d never admit to.

One Day Zhengxi got punched in the face defending his best friend.

One day Jian Yi tried not to smile as he held ice to his friend’s spit lip.

Jian Yi sat in class, cursing Zhengxi for being sick, trying to drown out the girls wondering where he was, disappointed by the friend that showed up alone.

After school he took Zhengxi soup, medicine, homework he’d finished for him, and a terrible movie he’d been wanting to see. 

One day, high on cold medicine, Zhengxi tried to kiss him. 

It took everything Jian Yi had to turn him down before helping him sit up and vomit into the trashcan he’d put next to the bed. 

One day Jian Yi made sure to stay quiet when he cried himself to sleep on the couch.

One day Jian Yi sat on a bench outside the school and wondered if it was always going to feel like this. 

One day Zhengxi watched Jian Yi sit with his head in his hands, and knew what he was thinking.

One day Zhengxi watched Jian Yi sigh and turn away as he was approached by some girl asking him something-or-another. 

One day ZhengXi realized he was in love with his best friend

One day Jian Yi watched his friend look at him, and wonder what he was thinking. 

One day Zhengxi got his shit together.

One day Zhengxi approached his best friend, surrounded by classmates.

One day Zhengxi took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes, trying to show him ten years in moments. 

One day Zhengxi finally, finally kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
